clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Palace/Library/Lemmy's Land/The True Ultimate Show by BigM/Page2/Page3/Page4
Chapter 4: The War With Dimentio Dimentio: Hahaha. Are you finding it comfy here? Mario: You won't get away with this, Dimentio! Luigi will bust me out! Dimentio: What makes you think that? Don't you think Luigi is happy? Finally getting his spotlight… He'll probably tell Peach you died or something. Mario: Dimentio, you underestimate my brother. He's a caring guy. Goombella: Yeah! Loozie will get us out of here! Dimentio: So be it. We'll be ready when he arrives. Elder Princess Shroob: Dimentio. Luigi is on his way now. He's about an hour from here. Dimentio: Oh goodie! I'll be looking forward to his company! Kooper: Mario, do you have any idea how to get out of here? Mario: No. Boomer, Bombette, Bobbery, can you bust out of here? Bobbery: No use, lad. This crystal is surrounded by a thick energy field. Only Dimentio can destroy it. Grodus: SILENCE! Not another word out of you. Smithy: I'll be in charge of the first wave. Dimentio: If you wish. Dark Star: What about me? Dimentio: You... can just stay here. I still have plans for you. Younger Princess Shroob: I'll fire up the mothership and be ready to strike along with Smithy. Shroob Army! Let's move! Meanwhile, on the path to Castle D... Luigi: We're almost there, guys! Rosalina: Luigi. Who are we destined to battle once we arrive at this castle? Luigi: You guys can be in charge of battling the armies. Dimentio is mine. He's captured my brother... and for that he must pay. Bowser: Then I'll lead this army to its victory. Kammy: Lord Bowser, you are as insightful as ever. Kamek: Yes, my Liege. What do you plan to do about the Shroobs, though? Bowser: The secret to destroying Shroobs is baby tears, right? Kamek: Yes. Bowser: Well I happen to have two very big babies in mind! Doopliss: I'll sneak us into the castle. Kammy: I'll cloak all of us so nobody sees us coming. Ironic, right? Peach: What should I do? Rosalina: You and I can return to the Comet Observatory. If the Shroob Mothership is coming we need to be prepared to attack back! Peach: Okay. Luigi: All right! Team Luigi vs Team Dimentio! Let the final battle begin! Peach and Rosalina teleported away. Kammy cloaked everyone else except Doopliss, who transformed into Mario. Luigi: Mario? Why Mario? Doopliss: Just watch. They all walked up to the Castle Dimentio gates. Guard: State your business. Doopliss: Put a sock in it! That loser Dimentio captured a fake Mario! I'm the real one! Guard: Why you rotten! Get over here! The guard grabbed Mario by the arm and opened the gate. As soon as he did, everyone ambushed him and ran through. The cloaking wore off. Luigi: So we're in. Now what? Dimentio appeared in front of them. Dimentio: Luigi. And Bowser. The two of you in a united front against my castle? Bowser: Correction, bub! It's imy castle! And I'm taking it back right now! Dimentio: Are you? A special friend has been waiting here for you. I guess it's time I took my leave. Farewell, Mr. L. Bye, Bowser. He vanished. Suddenly Smithy walked forward. He was clapping slowly. Smithy: Oh man. I am beyond impressed. I admit, I have no idea who this Luigi character is, but Bowser... A disgrace to villains everywhere managed to sneak back into his own castle. Bowser: A disgrace to villains everywhere? Funny... You're the one who I recall having been in the Underwhere. Toad: We'll back you up, Bowser. Smithy transformed into his final form. Smithy: Army! Attack! Lan: Battle Routine, Set! Bowser: Execute! Luigi: Uh... Wrong series, Bowser. *Anime style fall* Bowser: Koopa Troop! Attack! A bunch of Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. attacked the Axem Clones. Bean Soldiers attacked the Mack and Bowyer clones. Lastly the Mushroomers attacked all the Yaridovich Clones. The fight lasted long, but the real action was with Bowser, Luigi, and Toad. Toad: It's like he takes no damage! Smithy: That's because I don't! Smithy smashed his hammer against Toad and sent him crashing into a castle wall. Bowser jumped above Smithy's head and attempted a ground pound, but he just moved out of the way. Luigi punched him in the face. Luigi: OWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Smithy slammed his hammer into Luigi's stomach. Bowser: METAL MELTS! Bowser breathed fire at Smithy and sent him back a little bit. Smithy: It looks like it’s you and me, Bowser! Bowser did a spin shell attack on Smithy. This only pushed Smithy back, though. Smithy: Poor, pathetic Koopa. Bowser: (Do I have any items? CRUD! Only two Pick-Me-Ups, and I'll have to use them sparingly. Wait... what's this? ALL RIGHT!) Bowser pulled out an Ice Storm. Smithy: AAAAAAAARG! The ice froze Smithy. Bowser: That ice won't last very long. I have to improvise. Come on! COME ON! OF COURSE! Bowser pulled out a small Starman. Bowser: You're my last hope, buddy. Bowser used the Starman to turn invincible, and ran towards Smithy. The ice broke. Smithy: YOU'LL REGRET THAT! Bowser charged up a punch. He slammed his fist violently into the stomach of Smithy, and then his energy drained. He returned to normal. Smithy: W-why... you! Smithy slammed his hammer into Bowser's stomach. Toad: (I... I wish someone was here. Someone who knew how to fight this guy... Someone who fought him before!) Toad's wishes echoed to the skies. Eldstar: We'll grant your wish, Toad. Send them down, guys! The Seven Star Spirits began to channel their power, and zapped lightning straight to the ground in front of Smithy. Smithy: W-what was that? Bowser: I didn't use a Thunder Rage… Voice: Long time no see, Bowser. Bowser: G-Geno! Voice 2: We're here to help! Bowser: MALLOW! Geno: Smithy, when will you give up? Smithy: Never, Geno. Not until the entire universe belongs to us. Geno: Geno Whirl! He blasted Smithy. Mallow: HP RAIN! He used the rain to heal Bowser, Toad, and Luigi. Geno: Where's the princess, and Mario? Bowser: Peach is safe and sound. Luigi: Mario is in the throne room of this castle. Geno: Then what are you waiting for? Luigi: You can't mean- Geno: Go ahead, I mean. Mallow: We can handle Smithy. Bowser: If you say so. Kammy, Kamek! Help these two out! Kammy: Yes, my Lord. Bowser: Okay, let's move forward! Mallow: (Good luck.) Meanwhile in the skies of this area... Rosalina: Lumas, attack! Younger Shroob Princess: Show no mercy! A battle between aircrafts was taking place. Peach: Rosalina! Rosalina: Hm? Peach: I can take her! Rosalina: Are you serious? Peach: It's only the younger sister! Besides... I owe her for our last meeting! Younger Princess: Come on then, Puny Princess! Rosalina: So be it. I hope you aren't making a mistake here, Peach! Luma, turn into a Launch Star and launch Peach to the mothership. Luma: Yes, ma'am. The Luma turned into a Launch Star and sent Peach to the mothership. She flew right through the window and landed in front of the princess. Younger Princess: Peach. Long time no see. Now we can settle our grudge without Mario and Luigi. Peach: Fine. I'm ready! Peach ran and punched Younger Princess Shroob in the face. The Shroob blasted and poisoned her. Then she teleported behind Peach and blasted again. Peach turned around, however, and blocked it with her parasol. It reflected and hit the Shroob Princess. Younger Princess Shroob: Why you rotten- Peach pulled out a Green Shell, then a Copy Flower. She used the Flower to make two of herself, and they teamed up to use the Green Shell. Peach: (I have to stall long enough for Rosalina to blast down the mothership... But why isn't she firing?) Rosalina: (I can't fire at the ship while Peach is still inside!) Peach: W-wait... ROSALINA! FIRE! Rosalina: I'll wait until you finish! Peach: There's no time! I'll be okay! Rosalina: Okay... Fine. She charged up a blast. Younger Princess Shroob did that thing where she glows red. She threw one of those star things at Peach, and her copy disappeared. Peach: Ouch! I forgot about you! The Younger Princess kicked Peach in the stomach and sent her flying into the mothership’s controls. Younger Princess: Hahaha. Peach… You had a lucky streak with that Green Shell. But now your time is up. Peach: No! I can't let my people down. Dimentio has already fallen once. What's the difference this time? Younger Princess: No one can save you. Mario is captured. Luigi is probably starting a fierce battle with Grodus as we speak. You and I are alone. Nobody... I mean nobody can save you. Voice: 'Cept me. A red shard came from nowhere and hit the Younger Princess. Peach: It's... you! Mimi! Mimi: Yeah, shut up! I owe you for Castle Bleck when you saved me. Now I guess I'll pay that dept. Besides... this crone is hideous. Peach: I never said I was done fighting yet. She pulled out a Red Shell, and she and Mimi kicked it back and forth. Younger Princess: Curse you! Mimi: Now to finish this match! Rosalina: FINISH HER OFF, THEN HEAD BACK TO THE SHIP! Mimi transformed into her creepy spider form. Mimi: Peach, leave! I'll handle this one! Peach: But Mimi! Mimi: Peach. Go. Peach: Fine. Peach jumped off the mothership and floated to the Observatory. Younger Princess: Now I end this game! Meanwhile, back inside Castle D... Luigi, Bowser, and Toad ventured even further into the castle. Grodus stepped forward, clapping as Smithy had. He had his X-Nauts as well as some Shroobs working for him. Luigi: But... we left our army back there to handle Smithy's goons! Grodus: You've made it past Smithy. That's a shocker! Looks like you and me are gonna have an enjoyable battle. Toad: Yeah right, Grodus. You aren't as powerful as Smithy! You only have 50 HP! Luigi: NO FOURTH WALL-BREAKING, TOAD! Grodus: Now we can finish this. Bowser: We can battle his army. Toad: Alone? Bowser: Are we really alone? ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR! Suddenly things began to shake... and shake... until the ceiling caved in. The dust cleared and who stood in front of Bowser? Bouldergeist, Dino Piranha, Lava Piranha, and Peewee Piranha. Bowser: Baby tears, you said? Bowser pulled out a Chain Chomp and threw it at Peewee Piranha, who began to run around screaming and crying. Bowser: Sad to watch, but for the good of the world. All of the Shroobs began to dissolve. Bowser: Now for the X-Nauts! Luigi: I'll handle them! Luigi put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Luigi: YOSHI STAMPEDE! A bunch of Yoshis ran through and trampled the X-Nauts. Luigi: Tricked you, Grodus! We only used half of our army to battle Smithy! Now you're alone... and in a corner. Me, Bowser, and Toad, against you. Toad: How do you plan to win? Grodus: I think a better question is... do I plan to win at all? Luigi: What do you mean? Grodus: Dimentio's master plan is unfolding as we speak. If he completes it, the entire universe could be turned into an evil wasteland. Bowser: You've been stalling? Grodus: This game has yet to end! Toad: Oh man. Well, we have no other choice! We have to keep going! Grodus: *sigh* So be it. He raised his staff and lightning came down upon Luigi. Bowser jumped and tackled Grodus, but he fought him off. Bowser Breathed fire but it was countered by a lethal fire blast from Grodus. Grodus: I've improved. I've borrowed some of Smithy's technology. I'm a danger to you now! Toad proceeded to jump on Grodus's head over and over again. Bowser: It's time for Bowser's fireball of death! Bowser began to breathe fire, then pulled out a Chain Chomp and shoved it into his mouth. He swung the red-hot Chomp around and threw it at Grodus. The Chomp exploded on impact. Grodus: Curse you! Grodus escaped the explosion with a few cracks to his dome. Luigi: It's time to finish you off! LUIGI FINALE! Do I have to explain a green Mario finale? Meanwhile, in the corridors of the top floor… Peach: Almost there! Rosalina: Don't be reckless. We have no idea who we may run into! Shadow Queen: That much you are correct about. The Shadow Queen intercepted the two. Peach: D-Daisy? Rosalina: T-the Shadow Queen? One of the strongest demons in the universe... working for Dimentio? Shadow Queen: I DON'T WORK FOR DIMENTIO! I'm here to deal with Mario... and you, little girl. Rosalina: Peach... run ahead. Peach: Rosalina, I'll fight beside you! Rosalina: You can't handle someone like the Shadow Queen. Peach: I won't do it- Rosalina: GO! For a future where my little Lumas can grow, she must fall. You need not worry. The power of the Stars protects me. Peach: Rosalina... Shadow Queen: The lady of the shooting stars... wants to battle me? Rosalina: I am not afraid. Peach: Fine... I'll go! Peach ran. Rosalina: Shall we begin? Shadow Queen: If you believe you're ready. By all means... let us begin. The two began throwing magic beams at each other, but they only collided. Rosalina was flying around, slowly increasing her power with each blast. Shadow Queen shocked Rosalina. Rosalina: (Peach has to survive. I owe Mario. I owe him to protect his special one. For he returned mine to me.) She fired another beam at Shadow Queen. Shadow Queen: Pathetic being. Rosalina: The fear you've caused is unforgivable. You drowned this world in darkness. You attacked innocent people. Someone like you has no right to live in the same world as people like Mario and Luigi, who fight for others. Shadow Queen: I cause fear, because fear is fun. I like darkness, because it causes fear... AND I HATE INNOCENT PEOPLE, BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO WORTH! She struck Rosalina again. Shadow Queen: Now for some poetic justice! Dark Star Attack! She raised her hand and a big, black shooting star came from the sky and crash-landed on Rosalina. It then exploded. The smoke cleared and Rosalina had fallen. Shadow Queen: Now your game ends. She held her hand out in front of Rosalina's face. Rosalina: (Young Master Luma... take care of the others.) Voice: BODYSLAM! *BLAM!* Shadow Queen: YERAAH! She went flying and crashed into the wall. Lubba: Hey, ma'am. Rosalina: L-Lubba! Lubba: This bad lady has no right to call herself a queen! Shadow Queen: T-This is not over. I will show you power! The Shadow Queen returned to her original form. Shadow Queen: Now you perish! She began to suck them in with a dark vacuum attack. Rosalina: Lubba... this is the end. Tears rolled down her cheek. Lubba: Ms. Rosalina... we must have faith. Rosalina: I'll never see the faces of my Lumas again. Lubba... please escape. Lubba: What? Rosalina: Take care of the Observatory, please. I trust you. You were once one of my Lumas, remember? Shadow Queen: How touching! MWAH HA HA HA! G-GAH! She began to feel an electric surge. Voice: H-How... dare you? I won't... let this continue! Rosalina: Impossible! Shadow Queen: A-another vessel regaining her will? Daisy: Shadow Queen, you won't get away with this! Rosalina, finish her off! Rosalina: R-right! She waved her wand way up high this time. Lubba: Go for it! Rosalina blasted the beam at Shadow Queen, and she dissolved. Shadow Queen: NOOOOO!!! I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! Daisy broke free and Shadow Queen finished dissolving. Daisy: *Phew* Glad that’s over. Rosalina: W-we did it! Meanwhile... Grodus: Are we going to finish this or not? Bowser: Grodus! Bowser rammed into Grodus, who stumbled back. Luigi: Now! He jumped over Bowser and slammed his hammer onto Grodus's head. Grodus: Why you rotten- Toad came from behind with a hammer and whacked Grodus on the head a second time. He fell to the ground. Toad: That was easy. Let's keep going! They ran down the hall and entered an elevator. Meanwhile, Peach ran through the door on the top floor. They all ended up in the same big room. Mario: LUIGI! Luigi: M-Mario! Voice: I must say, I am indeed impressed. You've made it far. Bowser: Dimentio! Peach: Free Mario! Now! Dimentio: Not on your life. Fawful: I have chortles! Cackletta: Eyeh heh heh! Bowser: FAWFUL! Midbus: What's next, Lord Fawful? Dimentio: So my army's been defeated? Time for the big guns. You can't take on everyone here. Crump jumped through the window in Magnus 4.0. The Elder Princess Shroob was also there along with Fawful, Cackletta, and the Dark Star. Bowser: W-what are we supposed to do?! Peach: We can't do anything... Mario: C'mon, guys! You have to do it! You've come so far! You've all shown a trait nobody knew you had. And now you're going to throw it away? Kooper: You're all strong people! You have to pull through! Luigi: But how? Voice: With the help of your friends. Toad: Toadette! Toadsworth! Bowser: Geno, Mallow! Luigi: R-Rosalina! And Mimi! O'Chunks: Don't go fergettin' us! Nastasia: We're here ‘til the end, k? Rawk: Can you feel the Rawk? Jolene: We'll do whatever it takes to finish this battle! Luigi: But you've all lost so much power! The sky flashed. Suddenly all eight Pure Hearts appeared. Two voices echoed. Voices: We thought we'd finished Dimentio. It was our error. Now you must destroy him. Peach: It's... Count Bleck and Tippi! Mario: They believe in you! We all believe in you! Dimentio: What is this? Persistent to the very end, Count. Everyone was healed. Toad: So, Luigi? Luigi: All right. Bowser: I trust you, Green 'Stache. You've gotta believe you can lead us to victory. Luigi: Okay. Everyone! Let's attack! Crump: What now? Rawk Hawk jumped and kicked Magnus. In one kick it exploded. Crump: CRUD! Elder Princess was attacked by Mimi, O'Chunks, and Rosalina. Fawful was attacked by Doopliss. Midbus was attacked by Geno and Mallow. Luigi: Well, looks like it's just us left. Bowser: Right. Peach: And me! Toad: We'll rescue Mario! Dimentio: Congrats, you three. You've come very far. I guess it's time I told you the truth. In the room behind me I'm currently creating the key to finally destroying the good of the world. I'm creating the Chaos Star. It's made of the remnants of the Chaos Heart, fused with particles from my good friend the Dark Star. There's nothing you can do to stop me now. So I suppose it's time we ended this. Cackletta! Formation! Cackletta: A-Already? Okay. Cackletta stood in front of Dimentio. Dimentio: Dark star, formation! The Dark Star floated in front of Dimentio. Luigi: Hm... The Dark Star... and Cackletta... OOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Dark Star turned and faced Cackletta. It then used its vacuum attack. Bowser: !!! Peach: What does it all mean? A wave of darkness spread across the sky that day. And everything was drowned in darkness. Dimentio: If you can make it, please join me in the back room. We can have our final battle there. He disappeared. Bowser: Luigi, what’s going on? Luigi: The Dark Star still retains some of your abilities... and now that he's absorbed Cackletta, they're going to become- Dark Bowletta: DARK BOWLETTA! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Bowser: No big deal. It's time to finish this. Luigi: Dimentio's waiting in the next room. Peach: But if we use up our energy now, we won't have any to fight Dimentio! Toad: I wish there was someone who could do this fight for us. An expert... Mario: I wish I could help. Voice: You can. Mario: K-Kammy! Kammy: I'll free you from the crystal. Kammy blasted magic at all of the crystals, and they broke. Kammy: You're free now, Mario. Finish off Dark Bowletta! Mario and the others jumped onto the battlefield. Luigi: Mario, you're free! Dark Bowletta: Don't turn your attention away from me! Luigi: C'mon, guys! We can keep moving! Bowser: No. You three keep going. Luigi: What? Bowser, Mario can handle this! Bowser: Not on his own. Luigi, keep going. You guys can handle Dimentio. Luigi: Okay. I trust your judgment. Luigi, Toad, and Peach ran to the back room. Mario: All right, you ready? Bowser: Yup. Voice: Stop! Cackletta is my responsibility! Peasley came through and slashed Dark Bowletta. Peasley: Move to the next room. I'll handle this creature. Mario: Prince Peasley! Bowser: If you say so. Meanwhile in the next room... Dimentio: Luigi and Peach. Toad: Don't forget me! Dimentio: A superstar team. But without Mario, how do you plan to win? Luigi: I don't need Mario to fend for me! Toad: Yeah. We can take you, Dimentio! Dimentio: Fine! And so the fierce battle began. The whole castle shook. Luigi and Dimentio were head to head. Luigi jumped at Dimentio and threw a punch, but he dodged. He used his magic to blast Toad, then Peach. Dimentio: Why does this fight seem so familiar? He fired at Luigi again, but Luigi jumped out of the way. The blasts kept coming but Luigi kept moving. Luigi: Take this! Luigi jumped and whacked Dimentio with his hammer. Luigi: Oh come on! You can do better than that! Dimentio raised his arms. Dimentio: Dimentio's Astronomical Shower! A bunch of meteors came from the sky and Luigi kept moving from side to side. One meteor hit him though. Then more followed. Dimentio: You see, Luigi, this is why you'll never be Mario. You can't even defeat me. Luigi: S-shut up. Dimentio: You see, Luigi, you and Bowser have to learn. There's a reason Mario's the hero. You're both weak. Too weak to handle me. Too weak to even beat an army of rejects. And now... I will watch you perish! Luigi: N-No... no you won't. I'm not weak. I'm a hero, like my brother. Luigi stood up. Luigi: I'm a plumber too. I can fight just like him. And I'm not afraid! Luigi did his Super Jump and pounced on Dimentio. Then he pulled out a Starman. He jumped on Dimentio's head again. Then he pulled out a Fire Flower. He threw a fireball at Dimentio. Luigi: I've learned a lot of tricks since our last meeting! He pulled out a Rock Mushroom and boulder-dashed right into Dimentio. Dimentio: This isn't possible! Luigi: Watch who you mock, Dimentio! Peach and Toad stood up. Peach: T-Toad... what happened? Toad: DIMENTIO! Toad and Peach ran at Dimentio and jumped on him. Dimentio fell to the ground. Bowser and Mario ran into the room. Bowser: Whoa... You guys did it! Mario: I'm impressed! Dimentio: Oh BOO! This is not the end. I never give up. I said I had been working on the Chaos Star, no? Luigi: What? Dimentio: I warned you... You could not be stronger than Mario, right? He snapped his fingers. A Floro Sprout appeared on Mario's head. Dimentio: True, Luigi, you were perfect for the Chaos Heart... but the Chaos iStar is even stronger. Made just for Mario. Now I finish you! Mr. M! Get ready for your show! Mario: This feels so familiar! This is just like... Luigi! Mario and the Chaos Star were sucked into the void. A Super Dimentio with Mario's head instead of Luigi's slammed down on the ground. Bowser: This is it. The final battle, Luigi. Luigi: You ready? Bowser: Not really... but what choice do I have? A giant foot came down on Bowser. He held it up though. Bowser: D-Dimentio! (Wait a minute...) He used his vacuum attack on Luigi. Luigi: W-wait! BOWSER! The foot crushed Bowser as soon as he sucked up Luigi. Peach: Bowser! You traitor! Dimentio: What a loser. Oh well. Now for you, Princess. A bunch of little shadow Dimentios appeared and grabbed Peach. Meanwhile inside Bowser... Luigi: Why would Bowser do this? Wait! I REMEMBER! Next stop, the Rump Command! Back outside... Peach: HELP MEEEE! Dimentio: How ironic. To be captured by Mario... hilarious. Toad: Without Luigi, we're doomed! DOOMED! Dimentio suddenly fell backwards. Dimentio: W-what? A giant Bowser stood up from under him. Bowser: Thanks, Luigi. Peach: B-Bowser's huge! Dimentio: Bowser! Bowser: I let you crush me. Now we can end our grudge! Bowser used punch! Dimentio took 50HP worth of damage. Dimentio used fist slam. Bowser took 75HP worth of damage. Bowser used fire breath. Dimentio took 80HP of damage. Dimentio was burned. Dimentio took 10HP of damage from his burn. Bowser used spin shell. Dimentio took 100HP worth of damage. Dimentio took 10HP of damage from his burn. Dimentio exploded. This battle is over. Dimentio: This won't end! I'll still destroy the world! Luigi: NO YOU WON'T! Bowser, let me go inside Super Dimentio's body! His soul should be in there! I'll battle his soul! Bowser: If you say so, kiddo! Bowser spit out Luigi. He ran and jumped inside Super Dimentio's mouth. Deep inside, he saw he was right. The soul was there. Dimentio Soul: So this is it, Luigi. The end. Luigi: Dimentio. It's not too late. You can surrender and live here. Or you can return to the Underwhere, where nobody will ever find you. Jaydes will not let you see the light of day once she hears about this. Dimentio: Enough. I've made my decision. You and I are destined to end this in battle. Luigi: Then we can end this quickly. One final attack. Dimentio: Fine with me. Dimentio began to charge his final attack. Luigi: Who can back you up? Nobody. Smithy is gone, Grodus is gone, the Shroobs are gone, Cackletta and Fawful are dead! The Dark Star is dead. I have tons of people backing me up, who I'd be letting down. Daisy, Peach, Toad! Peasley, Geno, Mallow, Bowser! The Koopas, the Yoshis, the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland! Rosalina, Lubba, Toadette, Toadsworth! The Glitz Pit fighters, Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia! Count Bleck and Tippi, and most of all, the one who matters to me the most of everyone. My brother, Mario! I'm going to save him. Luigi began a big fireball. Luigi: And so you will fall... against Mario's ability. Time for me to use the Mario Finale! Luigi did the Mario Finale. A red one, in honor of his brother. Dimentio's soul blasted a beam of magic at Luigi, and both collided. Luigi: It's over, Dimentio! The finale outmatched the magic and destroyed Dimentio. Dimentio: It's not over, Luigi! IT WILL NEVER BE OVER! I'LL RETURN! With the explosion Luigi was freed along with Mario, and Dimentio disappeared. Echo: But for now, I must say... I'm impressed, Luigi. Luigi: Sorry things ended this way. Mario: Luigi, you did it! You beat Dimentio! Luigi: No. I didn't. We all did. Everyone here played some part. And now the world is safe. Let's celebrate. Peach: Of course. Tomorrow we'll have a ceremony to thank everyone. Mimi: I can't believe it. Merlon: Even for a short second you were able to rely on them. Merlon walked into the room. Mario: Merlon! Nastasia: Yeah. The Count and Tippi... they looked after us in our time of need. Doopliss: I'm tired, Slick. I'm headed back to the Steeple. Flurrie: Once again, Mario, you've proven a brave man. Goombella: Hey! Let's not forget, Luigi did an amazing job. Vivian: Thanks to you, we're all safe. That Dimentio character was some nutjob. And the Shadow Queen... scary. Bowser: Well I'm just glad that Beanish idiot Fawful is gone. Which reminds me... EVERYONE OUT OF MY CASTLE! Mario: Okay, Bowser. Haha. Luigi: Bowser... thank you. Bowser: Yeah yeah. I'm tired. Get outta my sight. So the castle repairs were short and sweet. Bowser's Castle was back at 100% in no time. All of the army returned to their homes and rested up. And the next day... Queen Bean: Today we honor a group of heroes who fought an amazing war to save our world. Princess Daisy: Now we announce the saviors of this planet! The Mushroom Army! The Mushroom Army came walking through. Princess Daisy: The Beanbean Army! Doopliss! The fighters at the Glitz Pit! Count Bleck's former minions! Rosalina! Lubba! Geno! Mallow! The Koopa Troop! The Yoshi Army! Prince Peasley! Kammy Koopa and Kamek! Toadette and Toadsworth! Toad and Princess Toadstool! Supeeerrr Mariooooo! Mario: Thank you very much! Princess Daisy: And the two who took the fight to Dimentio himself, Luigi and Bowser! Daisy ran to the podium to greet Luigi. Luigi: Okay, what do I say? I didn't do this for prestige. To be honest, initially I didn't even plan on saving the world. Dimentio captured my brother. I couldn't let him stay kidnapped. We've been through a lot, and I'm proud to say that this war is over! Suddenly the noise of bells was loud and clear. Luigi: Heh... ount Bleck and Tippi. A letter fell from the sky and landed in front of Luigi. Princess Daisy: A message from Eldstar? Luigi: Eldstar says, "May all of your wishes come true." Geno: That old guy is so cliche. Luigi: Well, with that, the parade is over! Dimentio has fallen! Nastasia: The Count... I miss him. Mimi: This is a happy time. He wants us to be happy for him, for this kingdom. Merlon: Let's go enjoy the festivities! Meanwhile in the Underwhere... Jaydes: You are all sentenced to an eternity in solitary confinement with no parole! You'll never make it out this time. Dimentio: Jaydes... you just love to smite me. Jaydes: It's payback time. The door slammed. Dimentio: Bowser and Luigi... Grodus: What? Dimentio: I'm going to devote my entire existence to seeing those two die. Voice: You say Bowser defeated you? Dimentio: Yeah, so what? Voice: He defeated a villain. I suppose he needs a lesson in villainy from an old pro. I guess it's time I paid my son a visit. Dimentio: Then you must be... The... End? Category:Lemmy's Land